Eu ODEIO suco de abóbora
by Crisalida
Summary: Momentos na vida de Sírius Black NUNCA são apenas momentos; principalmente quando ele está acompanhado. E ver um de seus ATAQUES sob o SEU ponto de vista é ainda mais interessante... One Shot/ Yaoi Fanon: SBxRL


**Disclaimer**: Apesar de querer; Sírius Black, Remus Lupin, James, Peter, Lílian e a cambada toda não me pertencem. São da JK e ela ganha muito bem em cima disso, coisa que não acontece comigo. Pra mim é pura diversão e espero que seja pra vocês também S2.

**ONESHOT / Conteúdo: **T - Apropriado para adolescentes de 13 anos ou mais e blá, blá... Yaoi. x)**  
**

**Eu ODEIO suco de abóbora.**

Nunca pensei o quanto suco de Abóbora pode ser horroroso. Principalmente em uma situação dessas... Para ser sincero, acho que a maior de todas as causas é... não, espere. Não é essa.

Bom, de qualquer forma, vamos pensar assim: sucos são feitos de frutas, verduras, legumes ou abóboras (que eu não faço a menor idéia de onde se encaixam). Frutas, legumes, verduras **e** abóboras nascem de sementes plantadas na terra. Ok. Até aí tudo bem, mas vamos estudar melhor a terra.

A terra tem _vermes._ Nós pisamos na terra. Nossos antepassados pisavam **E **urinavam na terra. Quando viro um cachorro, **EU** piso e urino na terra. TODOS os animais, insetos e até mesmo as PLANTAS pisam e urinam na terra. A terra... é marrom.

A partir daí as coisas mudam de figura e agora já não está tudo bem. COMO nós conseguimos comer ou beber qualquer coisa que tenha nascido em um lugar que tem vermes, onde nós pisamos, urinamos e que, acima de tudo, é marrom? Sem falar que ela é laranja, tem toda aquela gosma por dentro, e é usada pelos trouxas pra ASSUSTAREM as pessoas. Qual é, como podemos beber aquilo? É ilógico. Completamente ilógico.

...

E em pensar que eu sempre gostei de suco de abóbora...

...

Mas está tudo bem, porque esse é só mais um dia na minha vida. É claro que um dia na vida de S_írius Black_ não é **só** mais um dia, mas eu não vou me ater a isso no momento. Bebi o último gole do meu asqueroso suco de abóbora e só agora percebi o quanto tudo isso está parado. Comum.

Pontas está lá, sentado com Rabicho e Lílian, vangloriando-se da sua última vitória contra os Sonsos, enquanto Aluado continua lendo aquele maldito "Hogwarts, uma história", enquanto devora vários scones, um atrás do outro. Acho que eu já perdi a conta das vezes que ele leu esse livro. Será que nunca se cansa? E será que _nunca_ vai entender que _ninguém _vai ler essa coisa de novo? Deve ser isso. Ele deve pensar que o livro se sentirá sozinho e por isso resolveu ler tanto assim.

Olhando bem, ele não me parece muito legal. Está meio pálido e irritado. Deve estar quase _naqueles dias_, se é que me entendem... Mas eu não acho que vocês entendam, até mesmo porque esse é um segredo _nosso_ (Não "_nosso"_ EU e o Aluado, mas "_nosso_" EU, o Aluado, o Pontas e o Rabicho).

Não que eu me importe se vocês entendem ou não.

Por que eu não me importo.

...

Mudou de página.

Com certeza ficar vendo o Aluado ler é bem mais interessante que ouvir os resmungos do Pontas. A Lily está calma demais esses dias para eu achar os dois divertidos... devem ter aprontado alguma, os safadinhos. Pelo jeito que estão sorrindo, radiantes... Será? Nhem nhem nhem... Puro papo furado, o Pontas nunca foi de ação. Não como eu.

Acho que vou fechar os olhos só um pouco. Assim... Calmaria... Mas ficar ouvindo as pessoas conversando me perturba, eu sou um homem de ação!

Odeio dizer, mas preciso de mais suco de abóbora.

Volto a abrir os olhos e quem eu encontro com a jarra na mão? Aluado. Leu minha mente.

-Você quer? –ele pergunta. (É claro que eu quero, droga.) Adoro quando ele pergunta.

-Não...-eu disse, sem emoção, olhando para o seu copo. Olhando _fixamente_ para o seu copo.

Ele suspirou. Não vai demorar muito agora, é só continuar olhando. Logo vai perceber que fui irônico e vai encher a MIM de mimos e ao MEU COPO de suco. Ele deu seu primeiro gole e...

Fui ignorado. Mas ele está lendo, é uma boa desculpa. Que fique bem claro que normalmente isso NÃO aconteceria. Ele levanta seu copo uma segunda vez e o leva até a boca. Ele a abre vagarosamente... bem devagar... e encosta... o lábio... escorreu um pouquinho. Bem pelo canto. Seus lábios ficam lindos tingidos de laranja. Mas parece que vai cair no livro...

-AH DROGA!- é, caiu.

É a mesma coisa toda manhã. Ele se levanta, pega um guardanapo e limpa o excesso de suco da página do livro, limpa a boca com o guardanapo, pega um outro scone e aí está. Novinho em folha e sentando outra vez no banco à minha frente. Peter ao meu lado solta uma risadinha pelo nariz –típico. Daqui a pouco o Pontas diz pra ele parar de trazer livros pro café da manhã e a Lily pergunta se está tudo bem. Ele vai sorrir, vai dizer que "tudo bem" e vai voltar a ler, _enfunhanhando_ o scone na boca como sempre faz. E eu, como sempre faço, vou continuar a observá-lo.

-Você precisa _mesmo_ parar de trazer livros pro café da manhã, cara. –É o Pontas.

-Pare de implicar com ele, Titi. –_odeio_ esse apelido. Já disse? Odeio quando a Lílian o chama de "Titi". É melhor do que "patinho", é claro, mas... fala sério... –Está tudo bem, Remo?

-Ah, está sim. Tudo bem. –ele reponde, de boca cheia.

Eu não disse? Todo dia a mesma coisa. E lá vai ele outra vez beber o suco de abóbora... ele me provoca quando faz isso. Deixa a boca levemente aberta desse jeito só pra me provocar, conheço a peça. Dá até pra ver a língua dele se mexendo dentro da boca... ela brilha, refletindo a luz do céu enfeitiçado. Sua saliva brilha. O suco de abóbora brilha. Tudo brilha! Se eu pudesse ver mais de perto... só um pouquinho... Acho que fiquei louco. Ela brilha mesmo, mas... Eu já tinha percebido isso, é claro. Não acredito que estou reparando nessas coisas.

-Sírius? –é a voz de Lily. Aposto que ela vai me perguntar se o Pontas andou olhando pra alguma outra garota.

-Não, eu juro, ele é completamente fiel. –só vou lhe dar uma colherzinha de chá, amigo, não pense que vou fazer isso sempre. Voltando à língua do Remo...

-Sírius, você vai derrubar o suco de abóbora. –e eu ainda não acredito que estou _realmente_ reparando nisso.

Nesse momento Remo olha pra mim. E pelo jeito que me olha... e todos me olham também! Como se eu estivesse correndo pelado. Aliás, como vim parar aqui, em cima da mesa? Meus pés estão esvoaçando soltos no ar enquanto meus joelhos estão pregados na mesa, assim como as palmas da minha mão. Eu estou de quatro. De quatro em cima da mesa do café da manhã, no meio de todo o salão. Dá pra ouvir assovios ao longe... Olhei para a jarra de suco entre minhas pernas e vi que ela realmente ia tombar.

Eu preferia correr pelado.

Arregalei meus olhos. Precisava ser cauteloso agora... Cacee, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Levantei minha perna esquerda, como faço quando cachorro (naquela hora delicada, quando marco meu território), e a estiquei para trás, longe da jarra de suco.

-Ele endoidou...–era o Rabicho... maldito, vai ver quando eu sair daqui.

E esse cabelo comprido não ajuda. Odeio meu cabelo.

Pronto, consegui me sentar e a jarra de suco está a salvo, mas todos ainda estão me olhando. Não gosto disso...

-O que foi, alguém vai querer suco? Hã? –perguntei em voz alta, levantando a jarra. Remo riu baixinho. Eu adoro quando ele ri...

Amarro a cara e encho meu copo com suco. Viro tudo de uma só vez. Pareço um bêbado. Odeio parecer bêbado. Você sempre pensa estar na vantagem de poder fazer o que quer, até que alguém te encurrala e você é obrigado a fazer certa "coisa" por que está "bêbado". É ilógico... Aliás, nada nesse mundo é lógico. Odeio o mundo.

-Você parece bêbado. –Comenta Aluado sobre o livro de pé, que esconde metade de seu rosto lindo. Eu disse lindo? Quis dizer... bonitinho. EU sou lindo.

-Eu sei- respondo, fingindo uma voz embargada.

-Você está bêbado?

-Só um pouco. –e deixo minha carona _linda_ tombar em cima da mesa.

-Come um scone... eu sei que você adora.

Eu olho o pãozinho e a mão do Aluado. Maldição, eu queria comer ele inteiro...

_Caham_, o scone, claro. Fixando meu olhar de falso bêbado nos olhos de mel que ele tem, abro a boca e espero. Adoro essa parte...

Ele revira os olhos, solta uma baforada pelo nariz e coloca o scone em seu prato, colocando-o bem à minha frente, pra me provocar. O Aluado não é tão bonzinho quanto todos pensam...

Esse cheiro me deixa _doido. _É o cheiro de pão quentinho, feito na hora. Um cheiro... estranhamente humano. Ainda meio deitado na mesa, apóio minha cabeça na mão direita e pego o scone com a mão esquerda, cheirando-o com profundidade e extraindo cada milímetro, cada gota daquela essência. Fecho os olhos e me delicio por completo, deixando um sorriso bobo no meu rosto. Odeio meu sorriso bobo. Se pudesse sorriria menos abobadamente para parecer mais sério, assim como o Aluado. Eu adoro lembrar dele.

-Você só vai _cheirar_ o pão? –ele pergunta.

-Não. Ainda 'tô esperando você passar a manteiga.

Ele baforou de novo. Já disse que adoro quando ele fica impaciente?

Tomou o scone de mim e agora, enquanto corta ao meio, murmura coisas como "Estamos no sétimo ano, eu não consigo acreditar que você não consiga nem mesmo passar manteiga num pão!". Ainda apoiando minha cabeça em uma das mãos, encho um copo _nojento_ de suco de abóbora... _nojento_. Beberico um pouquinho e faço cara de nojo (óbvio). Acho que estou odiando MESMO isso.

-Eu juro! Não é verdade, Almofadinhas?! Conte pra Lily sobre aquela manobra nos últimos cinco minutos! - Pontas. – Vai, fala pra ela!

-Ah, é.

Será que ele não se cansa?

Aliás, eu não vou dizer como é cansativo **e** irritante sentir que metade da mesa do café está caçoando de você. Juro que não vou. E não vou dizer, também, que eu não me importo nem um pouquinho. Vou ignorar todos eles...

E aqui está meu scone! Ah, delícia.

-Ah, Aluado, você passou pouca manteiga...-reclamo- E tem um pouco no seu dedo. –digo, apontando com a mão quase-livre enquanto metade do pão é triturada dentro da minha boca.

-Quer que eu passe no seu pão ou você prefere lamber? –ele pergunta irônico, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Aluado parece nervoso... ele rosnou pra mim... Isso não é bom. Normalmente ele diria "Ah, é mesmo. Valeu, cara."

Será que foi algo que eu disse? Não, provavelmente não. Eu nunca faço nada errado. Acho que a Lua cheia está chegando, ele não deve estar muito feliz.

É, deve ser isso.

Mas, pensando bem, eu gostei. Adoro quando ele fica irritado assim. E adoro provocar quando ele está irritado...

-Eu adoraria lamber. –respondo, depois de enfiar a outra metade do scone na boca.

Ele me olhou ainda mais nervoso. Eu dei um sorrisinho maroto e bebi mais um gole do meu suco.

É como uma droga. Eu já percebi que quando bebo essa... coisa, sempre fica mais difícil me controlar. E eu ODEIO não ter o controle de mim! Poderia gritar AGORA se não estivesse com tanto suco na boca. Aliás, eu ODEIO ficar com a boca tão cheia. Se bem que eu não me importaria de ter toda _aquela_ manteiga na boca...

Não, o que estou pensando?!

Lily se levanta murmurando alguma coisa sobre "dever dos monitores". Eu não gostei disso. Aluado é monitor.

-Você vem, Remo? –ela pergunta.

"Você vem?" Como assim?

Sabe? Eu até fiquei orgulhoso do Pontas quando ele finalmente conseguiu começar a sair com a ruiva, no começo do ano, mas desde que ela começou a puxar o Aluado pra cima e pra baixo na hora de cumprir os _deveres de monitora_ DELA, eu comecei a achar que isso não seria muito...bom. Meu estômago revirou. Nós estamos revoltados!

-É claro! -ele respondeu, fechando o livro. Posso até sentir as ondas de inveja que irradiam do meu pobre pupilo. Acho que ele pôde sentir as minhas também, porque me olhou e levantou os ombros, conformado.

Eu sei que ele tem suas obrigações. Sei que ele não pode ficar o dia todo aqui, passando manteiga nos meus scones (e isso soou muito, muito estranho), embora eu realmente adoraria se pudesse... Mas eu não posso permitir que ele vá agora. Não depois de oferecer o seu dedo pra EU lamber. Eu preciso me vingar...

Seguro a manga de sua camisa e ele perde o equilíbrio, voltando a sentar. Lily me olha com uma grande interrogação na testa, e Aluado também.

-Você não terminou de beber o seu suco de abóbora! – eu murmuro com urgência, apontando para seu copo praticamente cheio.

-E você já inventou desculpas melhores. –Ele levanta uma sobrancelha, questionando meu comportamento. –Deixe aí, os elfos limpam depois.

A verdade é que nunca demonstrei nada. Aliás, vou demonstrar o que? Não sinto nada além de admiração. É isso. Me nego a acreditar que, com dezessete anos, possa admitir PRA MIM gostar de um cara que passou a vida inteira comigo. É isso. E antes que alguém pense alguma besteira, eu não gosto de cara NENHUM. Sou muito macho, se querem saber.

-Mas eu preciso que você fique aqui! –eu sussurro com o mesmo tom. Preocupante. Eu nunca disse coisas assim pra ninguém além de...

-Almofadinhas! Me solte! -Ele pede, irritado, puxando o braço.

-Não! Você não pode me deixar aqui, sozinho.-...mulheres. Nunca disse para não-mulheres - E cale a boca, Rabicho. –Eu SEI que ele ia dizer alguma coisa.

Rabicho faz um muxoxo e Pontas gargalha, devorando um pedaço de torta. Com certeza achava minha batalha interior realmente insignificante, ou talvez nem tivesse percebido. O que eu quero é observar ele um pouco mais, só isso. Talvez eu possa aprender um pouco com ele. Talvez...

-Você não vai estar sozinho, está no meio do Salão Principal!

-E você não vai deixar os elfos limparem seu suco. Vamos, beba tudo!

Ainda sentado ele bufou, segurando o copo do suco laranja e levando-o à boca com violência. Bebeu dois goles e parou de repente, os lábios novamente tingidos de laranja. –Eu _não quero_ beber isso, você não pode me forçar!

-Claro que posso! Vamos, beba!

Ele grunhiu e voltou a beber, agora está na metade e sei que quando acabar, vai se levantar e ir embora. Mas eu não posso permitir... Argh, não posso! Levo minha mão ao fundo do copo e o viro em cima do Aluado, dizendo "Beba tudo logo!". O copo virou e... bom, nós sabemos tudo sobre a gravidade. O suco caiu em cima dele. Um suco de cheiro enjoado e doce, algo que me dava repulsa. Segundos depois, risadas explodiam em toda a mesa da Grifinória. Eu ODEIO tomar o café junto com a escola toda.

Por todos os grandes bruxos da história, o que é esse olhar maníaco na cara do Aluado? Parece que ele quer... me matar! Ele se levanta e sai pisando forte. Tudo fugiu do controle, não era pra isso acontecer! Eu também me levanto e corro, seguindo seus passos. Certo. Primeiro andar... primeiro andar... banheiro. Ok, ele entrou no banheiro.

Corro ainda mais para alcançá-lo –nunca pensei que o Aluado fosse tão rápido. A porta se abre com um estrondo e um garotinho do primeiro ano que estava lavando as mãos me olha assustado. Eu indico a porta pra ele e sibilo "agora", voltando minha atenção para o Senhor Suco-de-abóbora. Enquanto o garotinho corria para a porta, Remo abriu a torneira e, com as mãos em concha, recolhia água limpa.

-Aluado, eu...eu...

-Sírius! O que deu em você? –perguntou ele, irritado.

-Comigo?! Eu não fiz nada! E por que você não usa sua varinha pra limpar isso?- perguntei de volta, também irritado.

-Eu esqueci minha varinha lá em cima... e... O que? Não fez nada? –ele estreitou os olhos e se aproximou. Minha respiração prendeu... Aquele _cheiro_ de suco de abóbora!

-Sai de perto de mim! Você fede a abóbora... –resmunguei. De onde tirei isso?

Ele estancou, surpreso. -Você... Seu babaca peludo! Foi _você _que me deixou _assim_!

Olhei para Aluado, que abrira os braços e mantinha uma expressão nada, _nada_ amigável. Tentei sorrir e levantar um dos ombros, mas antes de completar meu _pedido de desculpas_, ele lançou sua camisa ensopada no meu rosto, me fazendo prender a respiração (e foi nesse momento que percebi que Aluado não era rápido só na corrida, mas em tirar suas roupas também. Que isso fique mentalmente anotado. Não que eu aprecie a informação, mas...). Eu olhei para a peça de roupa tingida de laranja e a levei para longe, segurando com o polegar e o indicador. Fiz cara de nojo e ele riu, contrariado.

-Almofadinhas... tem suco de abóbora na sua cara! –ele comenta, rindo.

-Ah é? –eu pergunto irritado- Você _quer lamber?_

-Eu adoraria lamber. -eu solto uma baforada pelo nariz. Ele ri ainda mais...

Nesse momento o normal seria desdenhar e provocar o cara de algum jeito. Para me vingar não só da "lambida", mas desse ataque horroroso, sabe? Mas... vendo-o ali, debruçado na pia, lavando o rosto e o pescoço com água fria... A gravata desamarrada sobre os ombros, o peito nu... A água escorrendo lentamente... Eu não consigo. Não consigo dizer nada. Minhas cordas vocais pareceram afrouxar, para dar resistência a outras parte de meu corpo. Meus músculos –o que mais poderia ser?- estavam retesados, meus ombros semi-levantados e um frio subiu por minha espinha. Mas eu estou encarando ele... Encarando! Eu não posso fazer isso, não posso. Preciso olhar para outra coisa.

-Algum problema, Almofadinhas? –perguntou ele, completamente inocente, secando o pescoço e virando-se em minha direção.

-Não! –eu disse, e minha voz saiu mais fina do que o normal. Pigarreio e olho para trás, fingindo estar preocupado com...alguma coisa.

Pude ouvir o som dos sapatos de Lupin batendo contra o piso frio do banheiro. Não sei se estou ficando doido, mas parece que ele faz de propósito! Maldição, se eu olhar... DROGA! Olhei! Seu peito nu... as gotas que ainda sobraram... NÃO! Maldição, eu não posso ficar prestando atenção a coisas desse tipo, não posso! Já chega, já chega... lálálá! Estou vendo um pôney cor-de-rosa correndo pelo banheiro. Um pôney lindo e de pêlo clariiinho! Claro e liso como a pele do Aluad... Ugh! Preciso parar com isso. Só o _meu _peito é importante, só o meu! Meus músculos e a _minha_ pele lisinha. Apesar de já estarem aparecendo mais_ 'alguns'_ pelinhos aqui e ali. Como se já não bastassem os pêlos que eu tenho no meu...

-Tem certeza que está tudo bem? –ele pergunta, com uma voz estranha. Deve ser o frio.

-É, é, está tudo bem. –falei nervoso, evitando olhar para baixo (e consequentemente para o Aluado. Ainda bem que ele _não pode_ ler meus pensamentos. Odeia quando eu digo que ele é baixinho...)- Só tire essa camisa cheia de..._abóbora _daqui!- falei com asco, empurrando a camisa contra seu peito nu, que agora ficou sujo de novo. E ficou todo melado de suco de abóbora. Ah, merda! Lá vai ele se lavar outra vez! E o que ele está dizendo? Qualquer coisa com um _baralho_ e um _cachorro senil_... ou seria "Becil"? Hn... Não, essa palavra não existe.

Eu não posso mais sustentar essa situação. Saco minha varinha e aponto para a camisa ensopada. Com um aceno, a camisa estava seca e pronta para ser usada. Mas a verdade é que eu não queria que ele a vestisse.

Quero dizer, não é que eu queira que ele fique _assim_, é que... A... camisa. A camisa é macia, eu queria segura-la mais um pouco, é isso.

A quem eu quero enganar?

Não importa mais. Vendo ele tão perto, pedindo a camisa... vendo ele tão perto... Eu só queria poder tocar nele. Eu só queria poder... beija-lo. Sentir suas mãos em mim, sua língua em mim! Eu queria poder estar dentro... er... dentro de seu coração! É, é isso. Coração.

Isso não é errado, é? Todos os humanos sentem isso. Desejo. Eu desejo também, por que não? Sou Sírius Black, desejo mil vezes mais do que qualquer outro aluno desta escola! Tenho o _direito_ de desejar qualquer um. Poderia até mesmo desejar o Ranhoso, se quisesse! Sim, poderia. Até... Até Argus Filtch!

Ah... Pensando melhor, eu não poderia, não.

Maldição! Me sinto... terrível. Terrível, sim. É a primeira vez em anos que tenho vontade de agachar em um cantinho e chorar. Eu desejo, mas não posso desejar! CARALO!! Eu não acredito que estou assim.

Então tudo fica escuro... eu morri.

...

É claro que eu estava mentindo, ainda não morri... Não vou morrer até saber que o Rabicho perdeu a virgindade, e isso vai demorar bastante se depender dele.

Talvez eu fique vivo pra sempre...

De olhos fechados, encosto na parede e deixo meu corpo deslizar por ela até cair sentado. A parede parece me queimar, estou quente... Eu devo estar vermelho, não é possível! Mais passos... portas se abrindo e se fechando. Descarga. Torneira... Outra vez o barulho da porta.

-'Tá tudo bem, cara?

-Huhum - respondo, com um gemido.

Ah.

Já posso sentir os azulejos e as minhas costas entrando em harmonia térmica. É tão gostoso! Dá vontade de abraçar alguém. Mas eu não tenho ninguém para abraçar, então vou abraçar a roupa do Aluado. Assim... A camisa ainda está quentinha... e tem um cheiro tão bom! Não é nenhum perfume nem coisa do gênero, é um aroma natural. Uma cheiro de gente. Nada de abóbora.

-Você vai amassar! –eu ouço ao longe, e de repente algo tenta tirar a camisa de mim. Não posso permitir!

-Sai daqui, fanfarrão, vai achar uma pra você! –eu sou bom. Muito bom.

-Cale a boca, Sírius, essa camisa é minha!

Abro os olhos. É o Aluado mesmo – no fundo eu sabia. Suspiro...foi bom enquanto durou. Ele está vermelho, deve estar fazendo bastante força pra ter a camiseta de novo. Eu a solto.

Eu já disse que eu odeio a lei da gravidade? Não? Pois é, eu odeio. Aluado cai pra trás sem equilíbrio e acaba "pousando" sentado, logo à minha frente, bem em cima de uma poça d'água enoooorme. Pobrezinho... Algumas cócegas sobem pela minha garganta, eu não vou agüentar: gargalho. Não é nada bonito rir de alguém que, por azar, acaba caindo na sua frente e, literalmente, molhando as calças, mas se você já tiver tomado algumas doses de suco de abóbora, é compreensível.

Eu me levanto e vou até ele, sorrindo abobado. Estico minha mão. Vou ajuda-lo a levantar, é claro.

-... babaca! Você é um idiota, Sírius, um GRANDE idiota! Que brincadeirinha mais ridícula!-Ainda bem que eu não ouvi tudo.

Ele segura a minha mão. Estranho... parece que ele está tremendo! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? (tirando o fato de estar sem camisa sentado em um mini lago artificial).

-AH! MERDA! –eu grito

Merda! Mil vezes merda! UM MILHÃO de vezes...merda! Se aproveitou do meu bom coração para me atolar na lama junto com ele, o desgraçado! E agora ri como se tivesse sido a coisa mais engraçado do mundo! O pior é que voltei a ficar de quatro. Dessa vez na sua frente. De quatro por um homem e duas vezes no _mesmo dia_?! Tsc... Não sei se foi mesmo sua culpa ou se eu simplesmente escorreguei na poça de água, mas agora estamos os dois com as calças encharcadas. Eu o envio um olhar mortal, e ele devolve o final do que poderia ser a risada mais escandalosa do mundo –para os critérios do meu bom e velho amigo Aluado, é claro. Para mortais pareceria normal.

Meu coração está acelerado, minhas costas ainda estão geladas e minhas calças estão ensopadas. Mas eu cai de quat... de joelhos, ele caiu sentado. Hnf, até a sua cueca deve estar molhada.

-Até a minha cueca deve estar molhada! – Disse ele, rindo. Acho que Aluado pode _sim_ ler a minha mente.

E ele está tão próximo...

-Sírius? –Aluado pergunta, assustado. Não é pra menos... Só agora que eu percebi que estou... bem... ahn... deslizando DE LEVE minha mão... er... por... Seu peito. Pronto, falei. É macia, como sempre imaginei. A pele é macia –Sua mão está gelada.-diz ele, arqueando as costas.

-E você está quente. –sussurro. Ah, que desgraça. Que frase infeliz!

Preciso me concentrar, não posso agir assim! Agir sem pensar... é horrível! Ele continua me olhando. Ele olha dentro de mim, como se conseguisse... como se conseguisse entrar no meu corpo só com o olhar. Isso deve ter soado muito idiota, mas é o que eu acho. Aluado é especial. Especial de um jeito que eu não consigo explicar. Eu engulo em seco, minha garganta raspando. O coração acelerado bombeia cada vez mais sangue para o corpo todo, e eu sinto minhas orelhas, bochechas, minhas mãos, e meu... ah... eles queimam, sinto queimar. É uma sensação estranha! De repente um frio na barriga...

-Sír...

-Shh! -eu peço, franzindo as sobrancelhas. –Eu... –adoraria lamber. Mas não posso falar isso, seria a pior besteira do mundo. Não posso continuar com isso, preciso me levantar... preciso ir embora daqui antes de fazer qualquer besteira, eu preciso...

...res...

...pi...

...rar.

Não é como se eu estivesse desmaiado e tenho certeza de que não foi um sonho. Ainda estou ofegante, e o maldito... Aluado. Ele... Eu não esperava por isso, simplesmente não esperava. Eu estava me levantando, não iria mais fazer nada –e eu nem sei o que poderia fazer-, mas ele me puxou... Eu senti meus fios de cabelo sendo quase arrancados com uma ferocidade animal. Foi uma dor (não muito) singela, e depois uma coisa quente e úmida deslizou pela minha bochecha, vagarosamente... Chegava a ser torturante. Aquilo era _bom_. Eu fiquei gelado, quente e gelado outra vez... Meu corpo todo palpitava e de repente minhas roupas ficaram pequenas em mim. Mas foi bom só até que eu descobrisse o que era -Aluado. É, pode acreditar, ele me puxou pelo cabelo e me...lambeu!?

Foi...

Céus, deve ter sido espantoso pela cara do garotinho que está saindo do banheiro. Aluado o acompanha com os olhos, assustado e eu não consigo tirar os MEUS olhos dele.

Foi a pior cena da minha vida. As coisas não poderiam ficar assim. Ele estava sentado no banheiro, eu estava **ajoelhado** à sua frente. Não havia ninguém nos olhando... "não tem mais ninguém aqui", eu disse. Meu peito subia e descia enquanto eu engatinhava para mais perto dele. Não sei o que deu em mim e... pouco me importa. Lentamente me aproximo –o que estou fazendo?- com uma cara não muito amigável. Como ele pôde fazer aquilo comigo?

-Sírius, euuu...eu...- ele balbucia.- eu não...n-não...-se continuar assim eu vou começar a rir.

-Você me lambeu...-eu falo rascante. Agora ele vai ver só.

Puxo uma de suas mãos e abocanho um dos dedos, puxando-o e lambendo-o devagar. Sinto o Aluado tremer. "...Essa foi minha vingança. Você tem sorte da minha imaginação estar ruim agora." Eu falo baixinho. Levanto tentando NÃO patinar na poça de água. Estou tonto e minhas bochechas ainda estão quentes. Sinto o coração batendo bem lá embaixo, no meu umbigo, e não posso dizer o quanto é absurdo as vezes que a temperatura psicológica de indivíduo pode mudar em trinta e sete segundos (falei bonito, hein?).

Tanto faz. Aquele frio sobe minha espinha outra vez – não agüento mais isso! Não agüento, não agüento!

-Sírius?

Odeio quando ele me chama assim. É como se eu me tornasse uma pessoa comum outra vez. Eu GOSTO do meu apelido! Por que ele insiste em fazer isso? Droga.

-Hm? – eu pergunto.

-Eu...

Mas nessa hora ele parou. Por minha culpa, é claro. Eu me levantei, peguei a camisa do Aluado e lancei de volta pra ele. "Vista-se", eu disse. Pude ver muito bem a decepção nos olhos dele. HÁ! Eu sou mesmo ótimo. Sou irresistível. Vocês viram aquilo? Não? Pior pra vocês, eu vi muito bem. Não pude conter um sorriso vitorioso. Mas o que é aquilo? Os olhos do Aluado. Estão ficando vermelhos... Será que ele está se transformando? Oh, céus, que os Fundadores nos protejam, estejam aonde estiverem!

Preciso controlar melhor meus pensamentos. Eu realmente devo ter parecido cruel e imbecil agora. Mas eu não sou. E para provar, simplesmente saio para o corredor e grito a plenos pulmões "EU AMO O ALUADO!", fazendo ele sorrir.

E isso não aconteceu de fato, óbvio. Sinto muito, fangirls, eu Sírius Black sou é muito macho e não amo homem nenhum. Nem mesmo meu pai – olha só que engraçado! E eu fui irônico quando disse que era engraçado. Só para saberem. Ao invés de ir até o corredor, disse "adeus" à secura da minha cueca e me sentei na frente do quase-loiro-Aluado (tente dizer isso cinco vezes bem rápido! É quase como um trava-línguas). Ele me olhou e... bem,o que eu poderia fazer? Não sei se fui levado pela maldita ausência de cheiro de abóbora (hein?) ou por aqueles olhos brilhantes, mas – eu o beijei. Lábios macios e carnudos (os meus) roçaram contra os dele. Não precisei de muito mais do que um apertão na cintura pra fazer ele parar de se debater e finalmente se entregar. Sim, pareço malvado. Mas é tudo por um bem maior: o meu prazer.

Uma coisa que o Pontas sempre diz é que nós todos temos uma espécie de "mel" cobrindo o nosso corpo (algo como um tipo de suor) – esse mel possui um cheiro muito característico que varia de pessoa pra pessoa. Segundo ele, os marotos teriam o mel mais cheiroso de todo o mundo e por isso nossa legião de fãs se estendia por todo o mundo. Bom, eu não sei de nada disso, mas com certeza o Aluado, como lobo de faro aguçado, conseguia sentir muito bem. Meu mel estava transbordando e foi por isso que, quando tentei me afastar, ele me segurou pela camisa, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Abriu uma bocarra e fez o mesmo com minha bochecha e em seguida com minha orelha esquerda. Eu...suspiro com força (juro que não foi um gemido; JURO). Tenho orelhas sensíveis, droga.

Disse errado. Corrigindo: _nosso _prazer.

Ele ri. Maldito. Normalmente eu diria "isso não vai ficar assim", mas dessa vez não consegui dizer nada. Céus, o que estou fazendo? Não é comum, não mesmo. Quero dizer... Normalmente EU faço as pessoas gemerem, não o contrário!!

...

Um minuto. Estou processando essa informação.

...

Ok, eu gemi.

Acho que minhas juras estão perdendo o valor.

Hora de se afastar. Com um pigarreio levanto de uma só vez. "Como um diabo foge da cruz", como diria a Lílian (com mais uma daquelas suas frases _trouxas_). O coração pulsando forte, pego minha varinha e seco minhas roupas. "Vai me deixar assim?" ele pergunta, apontando para as próprias calças.

-Por sua culpa vou ficar conhecido como "Sírius Black, o garoto que ficou de quatro na mesa de café". É a minha vingança.

Aluado riu divertido, jogando a cabeça para trás. Adoro quando faz isso.

-Parece que você não aprendeu que não é bom se vingar de mim. Eu posso querer uma revanche. Você viu.

-Foi o suco de abóbora. Só ele.

"Como?" ele perguntou. Pobrezinho. Não sabia que, paralelamente a tudo, eu ainda tinha meus complexos. Aliás, foi justamente ESSE complexo que me trouxe aqui, não é? Obrigado, senhor Aboboro, o deus-abóbora: protetor e gerador de todas as abóboras e complexos humanos causados por elas...

-Bom. Quero ver o que você vai inventar amanhã. – ele sussurrou, abrindo um sorriso sugestivo. Eu devolvi no mesmo grau e, virando, saí do banheiro, somente em tempo de ver o senhor monitor retirar a varinha das vestes e fazer um feitiço secante. Eu ri alto, andando calmamente pelo corredor: Aluado é realmente muito especial. Só ele consegue quebrar minha rotina...

Talvez ele seja como um suco de abóbora. Viciante e odiável, mas ao mesmo tempo delicioso como um néctar. O MEU néctar; o MEU mel favorito. Talvez eu não odeie isso tanto assim.

Ah, Aluado, amanhã você vai ver só... É melhor de preparar.

(.Fim.)

* * *

**NA: **Oi zentem! 8D Gostaram?

Eu gostei. Fiquei muitos meses trabalhando nessa belezinha.  
Pra vocês terem uma idéia, esse era o presente de aniversário da Nathykita (e eu comecei a escrever em janeiro, dois meses antes). UHAeuhaeuh!

Deixem reviews e por favor, ignorem possíveis erros. Não tive tempo de reler completa.

Beijos e amassos... digo...abraços.  
Lili/Cris.

A futura SEXTA-FEIRA 13. Aguardem! ;D

**A****tenção: **Aos leitores de BDD (Brincadeiras do Doutor destino), quero dizer que o próximo capítulo já está quase pronto e que eu já estou rascunhando até o final pra não ter mais um _blackout _como esses milhões de meses sem postar nada xD Tenham paciência e continuem acompanhando, por favor!!


End file.
